macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch
CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch is the 13th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis While Mac participates in a challenge for government operatives to create robotic combat machines, Mac must help his biggest competitor, Allie Winthrop (Ashley Tisdale), when her vehicle is hacked and heads to the Pentagon. Also, Jack attends his high school reunion, hoping for a showdown with his old rival who beat him out for homecoming king. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in South America and Texas, Oklahoma, and Virginia, in America * Mac's Dad and Murdoc were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Samantha Cage tells everyone she is going back home to Australia and staying with her sister for a while. * Angus MacGyver looses his dad's pocket knife to a monkey in South America, in exchange for a bomb switch. Jack Dalton gets him a new one. Deaths Death Count * 0 Quotes Angus MacGyver: We're safe. Jack Dalton: Safe? What is safe about giving a knife to a monkey? Do you have any idea what that could do? Angus MacGyver: I don't know, Jack. Jack Dalton: What? You probably just started Planet of the Apes, man. Jack Dalton: Senior year, when he beat me out for homecoming king I was never the same after that. Angus MacGyver: Well, you do know that homecoming Kings - hold no real power, right? Jack Dalton: Just sayin', this punk really shook my confidence. Riley Davis: Well, he may have, Jack, - but this was years ago. Wilt Bozer: Decades. Angus MacGyver: Centuries, even. Jack Dalton: Yeah Oh, very funny. Matilda Webber: But one aspect of the competition has always remained the same. Our team has never won. But this is our year. Wilt Bozer: Yeah. Matilda Webber: The year that the Phoenix takes home the blue ribbon, and all the black budget funding that comes along with it. (re: Allie Winthrop) Wilt Bozer: So, when did you two hook up? Angus MacGyver: What?!…Yeah, fine. Matilda Webber: All set? Angus MacGyver: All set. Matilda Webber: If your robot doesn't win, you're all fired. Best of luck. Angus MacGyver: But in order for this to work, we got to be within 160 feet. So you know what to do, Boze. Wilt Bozer: Absolutely not. Allie Winthrop: Hey, you okay? You jumped out of a stolen vehicle onto a killer robot, and stared down an F-22 with orders to fire. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, I also smashed my phone. Wilt Bozer: Nothing crazy about wanting the world to be a more peaceful place. Jack Dalton: You mean except for the part where he hijacked a military drone and tried to attack the Pentagon with it to make his point? Angus MacGyver: Yeah, except for that part. Shut up. Jack Dalton: You shut up. Wilt Bozer: Is it weird that I'm kind of offended that he didn't hack our drone? Angus MacGyver: Super weird. Jack Dalton: I know I'm not your grandpa or anything, but Angus MacGyver: But you're almost old enough to be? Jack Dalton: You looking to get popped in the mouth? Angus MacGyver: Saw an opening. Jack Dalton: But losing gave me the sense that I have something to prove, you know? It kind of fueled the rest of my life. It's probably why I joined the Army, became a Delta, applied for the CIA. Trivia * Ashley Tisdale is the guest appearance as Allie Winthrop, a CIA Operative, Mac's Former Fling and His Biggest Competitor in the Challenge. * This marks the last appearance of Isabel Lucas (Samantha Cage) in the opening credits and also as a series regular as Lucas departed this series shortly after this episode aired. Cast Recurring Others * Ashley Tisdale as Allie Winthrop * Eddie McClintock as Jimmy * Jane Rumbaua as Tina Pham * Fidelus Singleton as Oscar * Kevin Patrick Murphy as Martin Chapman * Juan Piedrahita as Bellman * Michael Rubino as Ahmed * Brian Brightman as Official * Thom Scott II as Blake * Dominique Mari as Bride * Phillip Mullings Jr. as Groom References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes